cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Soda Cookie/OvenBreak
}} Soda Cookie 'is a Rare Cookie released on September 26, 2016, alongside his Pet, Lemon Slice. He has the ability to get on a wave and surf along at high speeds. Skill Surfs on soda waves after collecting Potions. Level Up will increase the time of surfing. Magic Candy Creates Soda Jellies. After a certain number of Soda Jellies, Soda Cookie starts surfing. The stronger the enchanted power, the higher the points from Soda Jellies. Story ''This Cookie was baked once then baked once again under the sun of the beach. He was glazed with a special oil then toasted to the perfect shade of golden brown. He is now a free-spirited waterproof Cookie who loves to surf on the popsicle surfboard he found in the Witch's freezer. He has the power to generate cool soda waves wherever he wishes. Watching this Cookie smoothly coast along, you'll feel like it's summertime all the time. Oh yeah! '''(Tropical Fruit Punch) Freshest tropical fruits gathered into a single punch! With this refreshing taste, say goodbye to summer heat! (Snow Surfer) Soda Cookie enjoys snowboarding just as much as surfing! And no wonder, because his customized board allows him to perform stunning tricks on snow just as well as on waves! Strategy Soda Cookie was perhaps the best Rare Cookie for his time, able to score exceedingly high for a while. He would be the most powerful Rare Cookie for over a year until the release of Angel Cookie's Magic Candy. For over a year, if Soda is used with Emerald Golem, he can get ridiculously high scores if placed in Breakout Episode 1 Stage 2-3 (or anywhere before it, as long as he can reach the first cluster of Potions in Stage 2-3), but since Emerald Golem's ability to create potions was nerfed with the release of Yogurca, this is no longer the case. While Soda Cookie's unlock requirement isn't too difficult, there are far better cookies that fulfill similar purposes such as Birthday Cake Cookie, Knight Cookie, and Cocoa Cookie that all lack unlock requirements. Soda Cookie has remote usefulness if one has a desire to reach a far distance in a run if paired with a Pet that can create potions. Statistics Loading Messages New * The waves are callin'! Let's hit the surf! General *Feels great to ride the waves! *Got this chill surfboard from the Witch's freezer! *The sun is shining! Ready to surf? *Yeah! This is awesome! *Surf's up! *Sea breeze in your hair! Perfect weather for surfing! *Afraid of the waves? You'll love them once you ride them! *The heat never bothered me anyway! *Safety first! *Don't be afraid of waves! *Let's hit the surf! *The waves are callin'! *Perfect weather for surfing! 1vs1 Race * Surf's up! * Yeah! Let's do this! * What a day to race! * Hurry! Before the waves are gone! Tired * I want more fun... Lobby Daily Gift *I brought a present! "Hi!" * Hey! Wanna go surfing? * The waves are calling! Like * Thanks! Surf's up! * Awesome! Let's hit the waves! Talk * I'm kinda afraid of open flames... * Ever felt the thrill of surfing? * I like Sugar Crystals that remind me of the sea! * Yeah! Perfect weather for surfing! Gift * This will come in handy! (Neutral response) * Ha-ha! Time to surf! (Given Small Soda Wave) * YAHOO! (Given Blue Sugar Crystal) * Um... Yeah... You can keep it! (Given Solid Crimson Sugar Crystal) Tropical Fruit Punch General * 1vs1 Race * Tired *I want more fun... Snow Surfer General * Let's ride together! * Falling is fun too! Ha-ha! * It's not cold when you're having fun! * Don't forget about safety! * It's like surfing on snow! * Surfing any time of the year! 1vs1 Race * You like my snowboard? * It's gonna be fun! * I know a couple of tricks! Tired * Huh... Relationship Chart * Skater Cookie: Hm! I could be that fast without the waves! * Lime Cookie: C'mon, let's hit the waves! Refresh yourself! * Peppermint Cookie: All sea-loving Cookies are my friends! * Sea Fairy Cookie: Sea Fairy's powers are rad! She should try surfing! Updates * July 3, 2017 ** Magic candy has been added. * April 28, 2018 ** Unlock requirement changed from reaching Escape Level 16 to reaching Stage 2-8 in Breakout Episode 1. * July 29, 2019 ** Energy slightly adjusted. ** Unlock requirement, reaching Breakout Episode 1 Stage 2-8, changed to reaching Escape Level 17. Trivia * Soda Cookie is one of the four cookies that has a blue flame trail while blasting, others being Knight Cookie, Snow Sugar Cookie and Skating Queen Cookie. * Soda Cookie's 2018 April Fools Message was "A-well, a bird, bird, bird, bird is the word!" ** This is a reference to Surfin' Bird by The Trashmen. * Soda Cookie's Tropical Fruit Punch costume has the same colors as the gay pride flag. ** Soda Cookie's Snow Surfer costume notably also has a very similar color scheme to the trans pride flag, while also being the only costume where he is fully covered up. * Soda Cookie's skill uses the same sound effect as Bubble Wave Shell. * Soda Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "Yee-haw! A cake!" * Soda Cookie's response to the Valentine's Day 2019 event was "Woo-hoo! Feels like riding a giant wave of love!"